Reincarnated in Percy Jackson
by Yz012
Summary: When you get reincarnated in a book OcxHarem


Black.

Black is all I see.

Well you see...I Died. Of old age. My life was pretty normal so I accept my death.

Anyways...

My name Is Isaac. Isaac Davis. Right now I am floating in nothing but darkness. I kept floating around until something hit the back of my head. 

I opened my eyes and saw a dude sitting infront of me with a pale face. 

"Um are you ok?" 

He looked at me like someone was going to die.

"P-Percy" he said.

"Who is Percy?" I replied.

Just then another dude came up. He had jet black hair and sea green eyes.

I just raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Stop joking Isaac" the dude said.

"How do you know my name?" I said. 

I was a bit creeped out now. I scooted a little back from the boy. With my eyebrow still raised.

I then looked around and noticed some things. It was really stormy like there was going to be a tornado an it looked like I was at a museum. There was also crazy kids everywhere. 

I also noticed my skin was like it was when I was a teenager. I was not all wrinkled and I was not shaking like I was scared like the guy in front of me.

There was a backpack on my back so I decided to check what was inside. What I found was the whole Percy Jackson Series and a dice.

Thats when I noticed what happened. I got reincarnated in the world of Percy Jackson. 

To make sure I wasn't a demigod I opened the first Percy Jackson book to make sure I didn't have dyslexia. Once I made sure I didn't have dyslexia I put it back and looked at Percy.

"Sorry Percy I just wanted to lighten the mood. You guys seem tense." I said.

"It's ok Isaac. Anyways, who is Ms. Kerr?" Percy asked.

"Our teacher" I said

He still looked puzzled.

I was packing my suitcase when the other dudes were talking about vacation plans. They asked me what I would be doing but I didn't even know.

I booked a ticket to Manhattan just like Grover because why not. Grover was nervous and fidgety the whole ride like it said in the book, which I was reading the whole way. 

"Why are you going to Manhattan?" Percy asked me.

"I don't know" I replied

"That's your answer to everything"

"I really don't know" 

"Are you hiding skmething too?" He asked angered.

"Who else is hiding something?" I asked.

Then he turned over to Grover and said,"Looking for the Kindly Ones?"

"Wha-What do you mean?" Grover asked, looking ready to pee his pants. 

Percy then confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner.

"How much did you hear?" 

"Oh not much. Whats the summer solostice deadline?"

Then they said other stuff but I blocked them out and thought about what I would do.

Live a normal life?

No I decided to go with Percy with camp half-blood.

But I'm a mortal and can't go in. So I just decided I would go with the flow.

Then there was a huge grinding noise and a HORRIBLE SMELL... I almost threw up.

Then the driver who looked angry told everyone to get off.

Then I saw the three ladies who were knitting the biggest pair of socks I have everseen. 

I tapped Percy

"I bet I can fit In those" I said.

Then I noticed they were looking at me...ME. They were supposed to be looking at Percy! 

Grover looked as pale as a ghost and mumbled something I couldn't hear.

Then the old lady in the middle one took out a big pair of scissors.

"We are getting on the bus" Grover told us.

"What? It's A thousand degrees in there" Percy said

"Come on!" He opened the door and went inside.

I went inside with Grover so I wouldn't change any events in Percy Jackson. But when I looked out the window I saw them still looking at me and then cut the yarn.

Then Percy came in looking feverish.

"Grover?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you not telling me?"

Then I stopped listening cause I felt nauseous and wanted to sleep. 

When I woke up I was there with Grover and not Percy.

"Where's Percy?" 

He just looked at me

"Um ok" 

I then left.

I found Percy just walking around.

I ran to him and asked "hey Pery can I go to your house?" 

"Don't think you would want to but sure"

I walked into the apartment and instantly threw up in my mouth. IT SMELLED HORRIBLE. 

"So your home... and whose this kid?" Smelly Gabe said.

He then asked for money which I cringed at. I never did that.

Then we went into Percy's room and Percy slammed the door and dropped his suitcase on the bed.

"So why did you want to come here... don't say I don't know" Percy said.

Before I could say anything Sally Jackson came in.

"Percy- Oh who's this?"

When I looked at Percy he didn't look tense. 

"He is a friend of mine"

Then Sally Jackson came up to Percy and hugged him tight.

"Oh Percy. I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas!"

We sat on the end of the bed while eating blueberry sour strings.

They talked which I thought was heartwarming. I never really had anything colse to parents.

I found out I slept when I woke up. Sally was next to me just looking at me. I waved at her.

"So why are you here?"

I opened my moth to say '_I dont know_' but then she told me that Percy said I said that a lot.

"So tell me about yourself. Percy only told me your name... and thats about it."

"Well I am here beacause..."

I didn't know what to say, I'm not good at making up stuff. When I was a kid I was really bad at everything.

"Where are your parents?" Sally asked me.

"They are dead"

Not a lie???

"Oh..."

"But..."

"You don't have to tell me more" Sally said as she hugged me.

I was not good with hugs. When someone tells me to hug someone I just lean into them so they can hug me. Thats what I'm dong right now.

"Want to go to Montauk?"

"Sure"

At Montauk I mostly stayed away frkm them so they can have their alone time.

I woke up in the cabin when I heard punding on the cabin door.

I couldn't hear anything so I got out of bed real sleepy and grabbed my backpack.

I heard someone coming and a feminine voice said, "Get in the car all of you!"

I instantly woke up and went in the car beside Grover.

When I got in the car I felt sleepy again so I went back to sleep.

I woke up and I was on the floor of the car. I got back up and noticed we were in a ditch. The rain was coming in the car and I looked up and saw that the roof was no more. 

"WELL WHAT ARE THE CHANCES" I said. Everyone looked at me for what felt like a minute.

Grover was in the background saying food.

Then the big 'ol minotaur came.

"Everyone get out the car" Sally said.

"Percy-you have to run. Do you see that big tree?"

Then another lightning flashed.

"That's the property line" Sally said. "Get over that hill and yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door"

"Mom your coming too" Percy said.

Sally's sad eyes looked at the ocean.

"No!" Percy shouted. "You are coming wjth me. Isaac help me carry Grover"

The huge fuzzy man kept coming torwards us.

"He doesn't want _us." _Sally said. "Besides, I can't cross the property line... and so can't Isaac"

Percy looked at me in horror.

I pretended I didn't know what was happening and the mist was blocking my sight. I noticed I might die here which was sad, but the story must continue.

"W-what? Why is there a muscular dude coming over here?" I said.

"We don't have time Percy. Go. Please" Sally said.

"We're going together. Both of you, come on" Percy said in an angered tone.

"I told you-"

"Mom! I am not leaving you. Isaac help me with Grover"

Percy didn't wait for an answer. He quickly went inside and grabbed Grover. I came to his aid and started walking to the camp.

I kept looking forward but Percy looked back and took a look at him. I didn't want to die. I kept thinking of future events.

Percy found out about the mintotaur and was about to say his name bute then Sally said, " Names have power"

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently.

"Nothing, let's go" Sally said.

Then the muscle man bellowed in rage and threw it on the road.

Sally told us orders like to jump aside when he charges.

Then the muscle dude charged at Percy the bull way. Percy jumped out the way last minute. The muscle man raged when he missed.

Then, the bull charged at Sally. I knew what was gonna happen. Percy stood in fear, I did too.

But at the last second when she was going to get choked, my feet ran to her swiftly, pushed her and jumped on him. I didn't do that. Well I didn't think I did. Then the minotaur slammed into the tree and I yanked the horns back. After that I fell to the ground with the horn in my hands. Percy was knocked out but fine. But, I couldn't find Sally.

Then A blonde girl who was probably Annabeth and a dude came over to Percy. I saw the girl say something like '_he's the one'._

They didn't notice me so I just closed my eyes and allowed myself to get knocked out.

I woke up several times, had no dreams, but when I woke up I just slept again. When I woke up again I was bejng spoonfed pudding that tasted like butterd popcorn.

When I opened my eyes, they one who I thaught was Annabeth with grey eyes asked,"What will happen at the summer solostice?"

_Why is she asking me?_

I looked around and saw Percy being spoonfed by another camper.

"What got stolen? What will happen?"

Then someone who I supposed was Luke came in and Annabeth quickly fed me before I knew anything else.

When I woke up I quickly got out of bed and looked for my backpack, a habbit I do when I wake up.

When I couldn't find it I went outside and saw Percy and Grover sitting on a bench. 

"Hello" I said as I walked up to them.

Percy quickly stood up and gave the minotaur horn to me.

"You deserve it" he said. 

I pushed the horn to him.

"I don't want it"

He looked at me puzzled and then shrugged.

Then I started to wonder why I was even here. I was human. How was this possible?


End file.
